Let's talk about all this fun!
by Blackrove
Summary: Squalo needs a break, so he goes to his old friend Dino. Everything goes well, until a suggestion gets Squalo hot and ready! Can Dino help him with his troubles? Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy :)


Please enjoy! Leave me some reviews and some ideas for a sequel.

Let's talk about all this fun!

It had been a long time since Squalo had seen his childhood best friend, Dino Cavallone; and as much as he usually hated the goofy smiles and his clumsiness, the shark really couldn't wait to be at the Cavallone's villa. Dino wasn't much of a threat, but his skylark of a boyfriend packed one hell of a punch when angered; something neither Xanxus nor Yamamoto was willing to go through. Squalo was lucky enough to have a day off right when the Japanese man wasn't there; otherwise, Squalo would have never even considered going anywhere near his friend's house and would have gone on a mission.

Now, why would Squalo, the best swordsman in the entire mafia world, be running away from his two lovers? To put it simply, Squalo's ass needed a break. Now, don't go thinking that he didn't like being slammed into a wall and taken; he enjoyed it more than anything else. It relieved the stress of his mission; it forced Xanxus to do his paperwork and kept Yamamoto from talking about baseball; the other bonus was that Squalo no longer screamed like a banshee when he was mildly frustrated. It was a welcomed change by everyone! However, his ass couldn't take being rammed up into and his prostate couldn't take being abuse as much as it currently was.

It didn't matter where, when or how, Xanxus or Yamamoto or both of them would take him on the nearest surface. On his desk, in the car, against the car on the highway, in the dojo, on the Juudaime's bed, on Xanxus's throne like chair, in the gardens, in the kitchen and even once in Lussuria's cold room (go figure how that came to be); the two men barely left him any chance or time to rest. The only ways for him to get any sleep was by passing out; and forget trying to pretend to pass out. Somehow, those two could figure out if he faked it and make him smell oranges; after that it was impossible to resist their advances.

So now that he was free for the day and that both of his lover knew this, Squalo barely managed to get out of the mansion without being caught by them and was heading to his best friend's villa. The drive wasn't long, barely twenty minutes away if you knew the mafia shortcuts, but it still felt like an hour to the poor shark who had to stop at every little noise; scared that one of his lovers would pop out from somewhere and screw him into oblivion like last week, and the week before that…

Finally, Squalo arrived at the villa without having to meet one of his lovers; he sighed in relief and ran up to the front door and banged on the door like a nutjob. Enzio opened the door and let him in; the shark was led to the living room. It felt great to walk into a room and not be terrified to have a man screw him on the nearest flat surface.

-Hey, Squalo! How are you doing? You sounded strange on the phone! Said Dino as he walked to greet his friend.

-I really need to talk with you and my ass needed a break! Sighed the shark before sitting down on the nearest couch.

Dino sat before his friend and gave him a cup of coffee; he waited for his friend to calm down and start to talk on his own. It was the best way to get Squalo to talk; if you badgered him to early on, you wouldn't get a clear picture. It didn't take long before Squalo calmed down and sighed, ready to confide into his old friend.

-I need a break from the two of them. Don't get me wrong! I like the both of them and they satisfy me like no one else; but after a while, it's hard to keep up with their libido. There's just so much I can take! Said Squalo with a small sigh.

-It's not a surprise that both of them have large sexual appetites when it comes to you. They both have been dreaming about you for so long. It has been clear to everyone in the mafia world that they are both fighting over you! There is an actual betting on who will get you! Replied Dino with a smile as he sipped his coffee.

Squalo knew of the betting and he knew that his love life was known of others; it didn't really surprise him or bother him. To be honest, people knowing about his preferences didn't bother him and if anyone had anything or any mockery to say to him; they were too scared of him or smart enough not to mock him or his lover's. They were the top of their profession after all. Furthermore, even if mafioso prone the omerta, the code of silence, they loved a good gossip; they were worse than bored housewives! It was amusing to see men who swore on their saint of mothers that they would never speak nor tolerate homosexuality; yet, once the doors were closed or in private, they spoke of nothing but of homosexual love stories. It was hypocritical of them; but this was the mafia world for ya!

Squalo noticed for the first time that Dino was rather graceful and at ease for a man whose lover just left the villa two hours ago; especially if said lover was as sexually glutton as Hibari Kyoya. This was strange for the silver head; and being that he was so direct, Squalo didn't bother himself with asking his friend.

-Oh! I simply told Kyoya that I wasn't feeling food. It worked for a while, but then, he saw through it and he wasn't happy. So I told him the truth; that I had a hard time keeping up with him and that I needed some time to rest. I told him that I couldn't talk to him about such things because he never gave me time to speak; we discuss the whole matter and I told him that I wanted to spend some time doing something together that didn't require sex. I needed more than a sex partner and he agreed to be more. Now, we are a couple and we just spent three days doing things together. Explained the blond with a large smile and a small blush.

-Really..? That's it? That's all you had to do? Cried Squalo, stunned by the revelation.

Dino laughed at his friend's expression; it was true that it sounded unbelievable considering his lover's temperament. It had not been easy to convince his lover to listen to him and explain to him what he wanted, but he had managed it. It had taken some time, but it had been worth it.

-I have to ask… How do you manage to take two men inside of you? I mean… Kyoya is pretty well proportionate and it's quite something to have him inside of me; so to have two of them… asked Dino, not sure if the shark was at ease with such intimate details.

To this Squalo blushed; yet, he knew he could speak with the blond about pretty much everything. It wasn't like Dino was a prude or uneasy with homosexual sex talk. Dino had been the one to help him accept that Squalo was bi-sexual; without him, he would have never give Yamamoto or Xanxus a chance.

-Well, the trick is to have them one at the time. And make sure that they both prepare you at the same time to stretch you properly. I always make sure that Xanxus enters me first since he is the largest; that way, it's less painful to have Yamamoto. He's not as large as Xanxus, but he is longer and he can take in the curves inside of me… I don't know if it makes sense, but that's how I feel when they both enter me..! tried to explain Squalo before taking a sip of his coffee.

-Really? Makes sense when you think about it. I never thought that Yamamoto would be longer than Xanxus… What other differences is there between them? Asked Dino with interest in his eyes; he was a fan of all of his friend's drama.

What were the differences between his lovers? Well… Xanxus was a rough and passionate lover who loved to massage his tired body with his large and strong hands. Yamamoto was a calm and patient lover that enjoyed exploring and tasting his body as if it was this marvellous new candy he had just discovered, over and over again. Xanxus loved to take him by behind with him on all fours and his ass sticking up in the air; when pounding into him, Xanxus loved to grab his hair and pull his head back to assert his dominance over his partner. Yamamoto loved to take him in cow-boy style with Squalo on top of him with the shark writs tied behind him; the Japanese man was the one leading as he held onto his lover's waist and imposed his own rhythm and ran his hands all over Squalo's body with obvious pleasure.

What were the resemblances between the two men? They both loved to impose their dominance and loved to have Squalo beg for more and more. They both didn't care where and when they took him; whether if it's in the car or even during a famiglia reunion. Even if they loved to dominate their lover, they cared about Squalo's well-being and pleasure far more than their own; it was what Squalo loved about the two of them.

Dino was impressed by the new information his friend was giving him; he couldn't believe that both Xanxus and Yamamoto would seduce and have sex with their lover during one of the most important reunion of the mafia world. This was so impressive and unbelievable and… sexy! Dino wondered if Kyoya would go for it.

-What about you and Hibari? Do you guys have any kinks? I mean… I have some ideas and… well… I was wondering how to explain it to them… asked Squalo with a huge blush; not comfortable asking for help. He was a prideful man, after all.

-Humm… I like to cosplay in a catholic school girl and have Hibari play as my teacher. He likes to use dildos and vibrators with very exotic scented lubes. I… I get excited every time he pushes me against his desk and spanks me like a disobedient child. All you have to do is to go buy a few basic toys like vibrators and dildos and try them out with your lovers. It took us a few tries to see what we liked and trust me, even if the toy doesn't work out, you can still have great sex. Told Dino as he gave his favourite sex shop's card to his old friend. What's your kinks, if it's not to indiscrete?

-I… I… I kind of hoping to play some role play with Yamamoto and be a secretary and him my boss. While for Xanxus, I had wet dreams about sucking him and being screwed while he was tied to a chair with a blindfold. You think they would like it?

-Are you crazy? I'm pretty sure that if they did go along with your kinks; they would get jealous of each other and demand that you do the same with them! Trust me, they would love it! Especially the secretary role play! Said Dino all excited. Here is a good way to have your men give you one hell of a night. When Kyoya works out like a madman with Mukuro and he's frustrated, I wait for the illusionist to leave and I get on my knees before he has time to get a shower and he's completely sweaty and tired. I give him a blow job and fondle my man's balls. I put on grape flavour hot lipstick on my lips and rub my hands with hand lotion; that way it not only gives the blow job something spicy, but it makes Kyoya melt like goo. You have no idea of the thrill of having a strong man moan and near climax between your hands…

Squalo looked at his friend and wondered if Hibari was his first boyfriend; for someone who has been sleeping with only three weeks, he sure knew a lot about pleasing a man. He wondered how his men would react to this… Oh, dear lord! The images flooded his mind and he couldn't help but blush like a virgin; the idea of sucking off his men after a hard workout was quite an amazingly erotic perspective. So much so that he had a quite an erection in his pants, Squalo blushed and rose up on his feet like a spring and asked for the bathroom.

Squalo raced to the bathroom and locked himself into it; he had to get rid of this huge erection in his pants. It was so embarrassing to be in such a predicament in his friend's house; he had to get rid of it before returning to Dino. He could never overcome such a humiliation.

-Squalo? It's alright! I understand, you know! I've been hard ever since you started talking about having two men inside of you! I'm sorry if I put you in such a situation! Said Dino through the door, truly sorry.

-I… I… VOI! This is so embarrassing! Whined Squalo, humiliated.

-Squalo, just imagine yourself walking into the training room; sounds of fighting and swearing escapes the slightly open doors. You walk in to see Yamamoto and Xanxus fighting; both of them shirtless, bloody and sweaty. So you think of an idea to calm their raging testosterone hormones; you get on your knees before Xanxus and you start to unzip his pants. You take out his cock and rub it firmly and strongly until it's fully erect. Said Dino with a smooth voice. You take the sex in your hand and give a lick on the tip; Xanxus groans and take a fistful of your hair. Yamamoto gets jealous and pushes Xanxus out of the way; then forces you to take in his harden sex in your hot, wet and greedy mouth. You lick, suck and moan in pure pleasure as you feel your men get jealous of each other. You take Yamamoto's balls in your warm hands, you rub them with tenderness and you relish in the beautiful moans escaping from Yamamoto. Xanxus gets jealous and gets on his knees behind you; he unzips your pants and lowers them just under your ass. He does the same for you and he prepares you; one fingers, two fingers, three fingers… You are ready and Yamamoto pulls you away from his cock, as he is about to cum; so you lick and massage his thighs. Xanxus enters you slowly and before you know it, he's balls deep in you… You moan and all your body is trembling in pleasure!

Squalo had already pulled out his sex and was now masturbating sensually; Dino was his best friend and he never would see him in any other way, but… Damn! Did he have a sensual voice!

-Xanxus starts to move and his thrusts are too strong and too precise for you to take in Yamamoto's sex once more! Furious and frustrated, he decides to masturbate himself before your face. You can't suck him off, but with every thrust Xanxus gives you, you lick the tip of Yamamoto's dick. Yamamoto moans and Xanxus groans and you sigh and moan and cry in pleasure. Goosebumps crawls over your skin, you can feel the pressure of the orgasm growing inside of your stomach; you feel as if you will explode from pleasure… And then, out of nowhere, Xanxus starts to nibble on your shoulder; making the whole thing more sensual, more erotic, more sexy… But, it's not enough! You need more and your men are more than willing to give you what you need! Xanxus stopped his thrusts and he pushes you on your hands; Yamamoto entered his sex in your mouth and Xanxus resumes his thrusting into you. This position is probably the most embarrassing for you; but, you don't care… You just want the pleasure; nothing more. Xanxus's thrusts are pushing you onto Yamamoto's cock; you moan and tremble as pleasure overrides your senses. It's all too much for you! Xanxus pushes harder into you with a groan and spanks you hard on your white behind; this is what you need. The waves of pleasure washes over you and your muscles clenches as you cum powerfully onto the floor and a bit on your own stomach. This, in turn, caused Yamamoto to cum all over your face; this sight and the tightness of your ass are too much for him.

Squalo moaned louder and tried his best not cum on the spot as the amazing sex scene unravelled before his mind eye; this was actually something he could actually do with his men and something he could get used to.

-Xanxus cum in your thigh passage and keeps pounding into you to get everything out of his over-filled balls. He growls and slowly pulls out of you; his semen leaks out of you and Yamamoto gets behind you licks the creamy liquid leaking from your hole. You moan and shiver; your erection is starting to rise up again. Xanxus starts licking Yamamoto's semen that was spread all over your face. Yamamoto and Xanxus run their calloused hands all over your shivering and trembling form; your sex twitches and it's starting to leak pre-cum. You moan, you whimper and almost squeal as you feel Yamamoto's tongue invaded your hole and Xanxus rub your sex. The pleasure is assaulting your sensitive nerves and it's making your men horny again. Yamamoto stop licking you and enters you; filling you entirely. Xanxus enters his sex into your mouth and you start to drool as the pleasure is making you into a slutty wanton whore. You grab Xanxus's ass to push more of him in your mouth; as you move up from Xanxus you push your ass into Yamamoto and move down on Xanxus as you get off from Yamamoto. Your men take hold of your hips and face, and force you to stop and impose their own rhythms. You can't stop moaning and whimpering; it's too good to be true… It's too much and for the second time, you cum hard onto the floor. Yamamoto follows soon after by cumming all over your ass. Not into your ass; on it! Your ass cheeks covered in his semen; Xanxus leaves your mouth to masturbate to completion all over your ass cheeks. As you three try to catch your breath, Xanxus and Yamamoto decides to force you to your feet and pull up your pants as punishment for taunting them and stopping their fight. They leave happy and satisfied; you are stuck there, dirty, sweaty and sticky… You are trembling and content beyond your wildest dream… So… How do you feel? Any better?

Squalo was trembling in delight as he came all over his hand, his thighs and his stomach; it had been one of the most powerful orgasms he ever experienced in his life and he owned it all to Dino. He had such a sensual voice; he could play in erotic movies with that voice. The shark cleaned himself and walked out of the bathroom to find his best friend with a huge wet spot around his crotch; obviously, he had loved his own story and had a quite a bit of fun with his own hand.

Dino smirked at his friend and followed him to the living room; both of them trying his best not to burst out laughing. However, as they sat on the couchs once more, they simply could no longer hold it in. The situation was just too absurd not to burst out into laughter. They just both masturbated next to one another while Dino told one of the sexiest fantasies they ever heard! This was the funniest moment they had experienced into the entire time they knew each other.

Squalo tried to regain his composure and his breath; neither Xanxus nor Yamamoto would ever learn of this. It would give them ideas and he would never hear the end of it. He laid back into the couch and took a sip of his tea; Dino drank the rest of his tea and tried to imagine how the shark's lovers would react to such a provocative scene. It would definitely make Squalo's ass hurt like hell; he would never forgive him.

The two men kept drinking their teas; told each other their tips on how to seduce their men and about the new gossips around the mafia world. Neither of them knew that Belphegor had registered their entire session of masturbation. The blonde's voice was sensual and the story was simply amazing; every single one of his clients would pay a king's ransom just so they could have the audiotape of Dino's voice and imagine themselves in Squalo's position. He may not have a new video like he had hoped when he learned about Squalo's visit to Dino, but he got something just as juicy and amazing…

He just couldn't wait to make it listen to Xanxus and Yamamoto; Squalo will never be able to leave the bedroom and Belphegor will be able to do pretty much anything he wanted without the shark intervening. He couldn't wait for the next video…


End file.
